1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handicraft assisting tool suitably used in patchwork and other handicraft field.
2. Description of the Related Art
An origami quilt has been conventionally known in a handicraft field. An origami quilt is for creating a motif by folding a fabric material as in origami (see, for example, “Quiltagami”, Mary Jo Hiney, Sterling Publishing Co., Inc.). A motif is created, for example, by the following procedure. First, marks are put on cut sections of a fabric using a paper pattern, and then the fabric is cut into a predetermined size. Next, the fabric is folded a plurality of times according to a predetermined procedure. In so doing, the folded sections are ironed to form creases. An appropriate section is stitched subsequently to these folding work and ironing work to obtain a desired motif.
In the creation of a motif using the above-described conventional method, however, the fabric needs to be ironed in every folding step, thereby requiring extremely long time to create one motif. Moreover, because the fabric is weak in stiffness, it is difficult to form appropriate creases using an iron.